S03 E02 - "When Would It Be Convenient For You To Die?"
The continuation of the season premiere, the episode focuses on the kids being trapped in a Coyote world where their school lives turn into a horror movie. Plot The episode opens with a continuation of the last scene in the previous episode. Kylie, Mary and Danii find the body of Mitch from the basketball team stuffed into one of the girl's lockers. Sam gets drawn to the scene by the girls' screams. He sees the body and ushers everyone in the changing room out. After checking to see that Mitch is actually dead, and confirming that he had been strangled with his shoelaces, Sam calls the police and Principal Snyder to update them on the situation. Sam places some of the students to guard the doors of the changing rooms to make sure no-one goes inside and then goes to find a janitor. He finds the body of Mary hanging in the janitor's closet. He calls Sunnydale Morgue before going to drink in his office. Meanwhile, Franko falls out of the vents in front of Gabe and proceeds to head to the library. Gabe remains stationed at his post outside the girl's changing rooms and then gets attacked by a red-headed figure in a trenchcoat who had stolen the guns from Sam's office and was now exacting revenge on the popular kids in school. Gabe manages to escape along with Sam but gets shot in the thigh. Sam then takes Gabe to his house. Franko, who had fled to the library after the body was found, is cornered by the killer and dies trying to defend himself with the axe in the library. An email is sent out to all the students by the killer of all the people on his hit list. The list includes Sam, Gabe, Mary, Danii, Stan and Franko but does not include Maggie, Bran, Ollie or Elliot. Sam gets in contact with Stan and Danii and tells them to go to his house so they can hole up there for the night and defend themselves if the killer comes to call. An apparently deceased Frank appears in Sam's house and reveals himself to be Franko as opposed to Frank. He has no memories of the High School Universe but remembers everything prior to being placed there. Stan is killed en route to Sam's house by the killer and then appears on Sam's couch in much the same situation as Franko. Sam is killed by a combination of claymore and mortar trying to retrieve Danii from the car outside his house. He then reappears and regains his memories. This group decide to get in touch with Maggie and reunite the group. From her they realise that Bran and Ollie exist in this universe as she is at Bran's house. After arriving at Bran's house, an altercation between the group ends with Bran's house being blown up by the tank and private security being sent by both Bran and Ollie's fathers to deal with the situation. Franko kills most of them. Bran, Ollie, Maggie, Gabe, Danii, and Elliot head to the panic room in Ollie's house to wait out the storm. The killer is there waiting for them and Ollie shoots him. A bomb then goes off in the panic room, killing Gabe and Elliot who reappear in the ruins of Sam's house, memories repaired. Maggie, Bran, and Ollie take a bus out of Sunnydale to Boston to stay with Maggie's Aunt Millie. Danii dies falling on the debris when extracting herself from the ruins of Ollie's house. Coyote tells the entire group, sans Maggie, Bran and Ollie that if they don't stay within a certain limit of each other it's game over. This leads to the group following the bus in the tank and a car. Sam and Stan blow up the bus killing everyone inside. Maggie appears in the backseat of the car andSam explains the entire situation to her. The group head back to Sam's house as that is the game's home base and they can't go back to the real world until they're there. When they arrive, there is a hologram of Bran and Ollie waiting for them in the house. Coyote appears, reverses the Guinea-Pig Curse on Gabe and sends the group back to their real lives. Characters Main Cast * Oliver Snider - Max Irons * Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly * Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup * Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George * Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish * Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque * Frank O'Brien - Robert Sheehan * Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight * Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien * Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Recurring Cast * Coyote - Wes Studi * Crowley - Mark A. Sheppard Guest Cast * Principal Snyder - Armin Shimerman * Kylie - Ashley Benson * Murderer - Rupert Grint